I Won't Give Up
by Ellesmera62966
Summary: A/U. Gabriel Lightwood and I have been friends since I was born. Gabriel's father abandoned his mother when he found out she was pregnant. His mother had died shortly after giving birth so my parents adopted him, thinking they could not have kids. About a year after adopting Gabriel my mother got pregnant with me, Tessa Gray.
1. Introduction

Gabriel Lightwood and I have been friends since I was born. Gabriel's father abandoned his mother when he found out she was pregnant. His mother had died shortly after giving birth so my parents adopted him, thinking they could not have kids. About a year after adopting Gabriel my mother got pregnant with me, Tessa Gray. We never really thought of each other as siblings but only friends. Lately my parents have been gone on the road for their work, whatever that was, so Gabriel was the major parent figure in my life.

* * *

 **I know it has been a while since I last posted something but I have had a burst of inspiration these last two days. This is my Christmas present to you all. I hope you like it. Anything you would like to see featured in this story please message me or leave a comment :-) - Elle**


	2. School's Out

**So this is my first TID fanfic. I started writing it a long time ago but I just haven't gotten around to posting it so here we are. Any feedback would be much appreciated. The faster you guys review, the faster I post another chapter. The next chapter will be posted on Thursday if there are no reviews by then. Love ya guys - Elle**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the morning train flying by our house, a sign it was time for me to get up. I slowly got up and change into my normal outfit, a tight plain black long sleeve shirt and tight black skinny jeans. I go into the bathroom and pull my hair back into a ponytail. I line my eyes with black eyeliner, then I put on blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. I walk back into my room and put on my angel necklace and slip on my converse. Grabbing my phone from its charger, I check the time and go wait for my brother to finish getting ready. I have no idea what takes him so long. I have time to do my hair and makeup and still be ready before him.

"Gabriel, hurry it up! We're going to be late." I yell impatiently.

"One minute. I'm almost ready." He yells back. Every morning I wait for him so we can walk to school together even if he is slow. A minute later he walks out.

"Gabriel! What are you wearing?!" I say. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a green tie that brought out his eyes, and black dress pants.

"It's called dress clothes. This is mine and Cecily's 1 year anniversary. After school we are going out for dinner." He explains. Cecily Herondale, the girl he has been dating for a year and also my best friend.

"I see. You look nice." I say with a smile. "Thank you. Now let's get going." He answers walking out the door. **About time** I think to myself and walk out behind him. We walk a bit before he says something. "Tess, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"No. No I don't." I answer him in all honesty.

"Why can't you just find a guy you like and ask him out? Anybody would date you, you're beautiful." He adds the last part with a smile.

"Thank you Gabriel, but either way I don't like any of the guys I know." I say grinning.

"We will keep talking about this after school. Okay?" He said heading for Cecily.

"Tell Cecily I said hi." I tell him walking to the corner where I always sit before school.

Eventually the bell rings for us to go to class. I go to my locker to pick up the books I will need for 3-D art class. I sat down in the seat farthest away from our teacher and Cecily sits down next to me and starts texting somebody. For the first part of the hour I was listening until I felt my phone vibrate in my jeans. I make sure our teacher isn't looking and I pull it out knowing who it was from.

The message said, _so….. gabriel told me that you havent gotten a bf yet….. is it true? O.o._

 **I am so going to kill him tonight** I think to myself. I quickly reply saying _I cant believe he told you! yes it's true_ …. my phone soon vibrated again.

I opened the message _I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU TOLD YOUR_ _ **BROTHER**_ _BEFORE ME?! anyway I want you to meet somebody tomorrow_.

 **Who now** I wonder thinking of people she would want to set me up with. She doesn't have a bad taste in guys but it's just that I never like any of them enough to date them. _who is he what's his name and where and when do u want me 2 meet him? Oh what does he look like?_ I answer back knowing that arguing won't get me anywhere.

 _That's not important_ _his name is Will and can you meet him at my house tonight at 4:30 before mine and Gabriel's date? Hes tall with black hair and blue eyes_

 _Okay sure why not he sounds kinda cute….. this had better be worth it…_ **Oh great what have I gotten myself into? Well he can't be that bad I would think.** Soon I feel the familiar vibrations of my phone _Oh it will be trust me :D!_ I text back a quick _Okay_ before putting my phone away, seeing that the teacher had started her rounds around class. I mouth 'text me later' to Cecily before starting to work on the house blueprints that we were assigned to make.


	3. Lips Of An Angel

**Thank you to the two wonderful reviews I have gotten so far. The next chapter will be posted on Friday unless have more reviews. I want to know what you think of this new chapter please. Also I need more songs for titles, if you have any you want to see let me know and I will put them in. Love ya guys - Elle**

* * *

The day couldn't end fast enough, as I was starting to look forward to meeting Will. I hope I don't say something stupid. Not soon enough I found myself walking home alone. Stopping for a minute I put in my headphones and turned the volume of my music all the way up. I started walking again with my head down listening to my Linkin Park and Three Days Grace playlist. I was almost home when I ran into a man. I looked up startled and I got my first look of him. He is GORGEOUS! was all that I could think. He had hair so dark and eyes so blue even Cecily would be jealous. Soon I came back to my senses and immediately apologised, "Oh shit! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh it's alright. No harm done. But may I ask, what's your name?" He replies with a small smile.

"Oh, my name is Tessa Gray, and yours?" I answer politely.

"Pretty name… I'm Will Herondale. My sister said she wanted me to meet her friend named Tessa. Are you she?"

"Is your sister Cecily Herondale?" I ask him.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Then yes, I am your sister's friend Tessa that she wanted you to meet. She never told me she had a hot brother." I am so STUPID! I think, hand flying up to cover my mouth in shock to what I said. I quickly glance down and blush. His black hair matched perfectly with his black shirt and pants, making his eyes a shocking blue.

He just laughed. "I am hot but she didn't tell me how pretty you are." He finally said.

I felt my face redden even more at his cocky-ness. "T-thank you." I finally manage to stutter out.

He smiled as he said, "I would love to continue talking but I have to get home. I will see you at my sister's house house at 4:30."

"O-okay." Was all I could manage.

"Lovely meeting you! See you later!" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked away.

I stood there dazed watching him walk away. I snap out of it and continue walking home. When I get home I go straight to my room and shut my door. Dropping my bag on the floor, I sit down on my bed and pull out my drawing pad. Setting it on my bed I walk to my stereo and start blaring some Linkin Park. I pick it back up and I start drawing, only half paying attention while my thoughts were on Will. Still thinking of his bright blue eyes and black hair, I look down and realize what I had been drawing. An almost perfect drawing of Will. The only thing I couldn't capture in the drawing was that cocky look. I let out a sigh and get up to go get ready.

I walk to my closet and pull out the only dress I ever wear, a tight, black, knee length dress. I slip it on and walk to the bathroom to do my make-up. I braid my hair, spray on some perfume and slip on my black boots. Grabbing my phone, I check the time and head out. Cecily's house is on the other side of town so I get in the extra car we have and start to drive over there.

When I get there I park in the driveway and knock on the front door. Cecily opens it and says, "Oh, good Tess you're here." She leads me inside. "Tessa this is Wi..." She starts before Will interrupts.

"Hey Tessa. Nice to see you again."

I blush and say, "Hey, nice to see you too." Cecily looks back and forth between us confused. "I ran into him on my walk home." I explained to her feeling my face heat up even more.

"Literally, ran into me." He grins.

"Well since you two are already acquainted I guess I'm going to go meet up with Gabriel. I hope you two will get along well..." Cecily says smiling.

"Wait Gabriel who? Please tell me you aren't dating the Lightworm." Will says looking kind of terrified. He turns to Cecily and says, "Oh dear god Cec, I didn't think it could get any worse but you're dating him? You knew I hated him so why, why are you dating him?!"

"Don't you DARE say anything bad about him! I love him and that's final! I honestly don't care what you think about him, but you will NOT insult him! Got it?!" She answers him angrily heading for the door.

"Fine! I expected more from you." He calls after her.

She flips him off and slams the door behind her. "I don't get how she can love the Lightworm, that… thing." He mumbles barely loud enough for me to hear but it was loud enough.

"It's Lightwood not Lightworm and F.Y.I he's my brother so watch what you say about him!" I snap.

Holding his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I had no idea you were his sister. You look nothing like him and act nothing like him." he says sincerely.

"His father was an asshole and left his mother when he found out she was pregnant again. Shortly after giving birth to him she died in the hospital. My parents' were close friends with his mother, so when they heard that she died after birth they adopted her youngest son Gabriel. They thought they could never have children but a little over a year later my mother got pregnant with me. They raised him like their own with their daughter, me. He grew up not knowing his siblings. A few years ago he found his sister Tatiana and later his brother Gideon. He has kept in touch with them over the years. What happened that made you hate each other?" I finished.

Will didn't say anything. He looked like he was in deep thought when he finally started talking. "It was the day I found out Tatiana had another brother. One day when both she and I were 12 we were at a big ball and I found her diary. When I started to look through it and saw she was obsessed with me. Written in it repeatedly was 'Tatiana Herondale' and how much she loved me, so I read it out loud on stage in front of everybody. Afterwards Gabriel came up to me and we got into a fight. I ended up breaking his arm so we still hate each other." Neither of us spoke for a long time after that.

"Why did you do it?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted her to leave me alone. I didn't think anything else would happen." He answers barely loud enough to hear.

"I understand and it's okay. My brother may not forgive you but I will." I grab his hand and pull him down on the couch next to me.

Looking at me he smiled. "You know, Cecily never told me just how beautiful you are."

"T-thank y-you." I blush as, for the second time that day, he made me stutter.


	4. Country Roads, Take Me Home

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I totally forgot I said I would post it then. Well here it is, I hope you like it. Thank you to Jaceswife913 for your wonderful review. As always review are welcome. The next chapter will be posted by January 11 unless I get more comments before then. Love ya - Elle**

* * *

It was completely quiet for a few moments.

"So Will, how long are you here for?" I say breaking the silence with a completely different topic.

"Well I planned on staying at least two weeks. If this goes well I'm going to stay longer." He replies smirking at me.

"Good!" I say happily. "You know you never told me where you're visiting from."

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask about that. I came from Wales to visit Cecy," he says smiling.

"Does that mean you can speak Welsh?" I ask curiously.

"What do you think?" He says. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He finishes in Welsh.

"You are very handsome yourself." I reply in english with a smirk.

It was his turn to be embarrassed before he replies, "I didn't realize you knew Welsh also."

"I learned at a young age. It was a passion of mine for a while after I met Cecily. I loved the sound of it so she taught me."

"She never told me any of that."

"Really? Wait, what has she told you?"

"Nothing bad," he says laughing.

"She better not have." I try to respond seriously but I burst out giggling. Will looks over and starts laughing again.

After a minute he says, "I love your laugh." He reaches up and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, his hand lingering on my cheek. I close my eyes and slightly lean into his touch. When I open my eyes there are two blues orbs looking back at me.

I make a small noise as I feel Will starting to lean in. I close my eyes again and wait for the kiss to come.

Except, it doesn't.

I look up and see him staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"I won't do something that you don't want, and from how you weren't looking at me you don't want to kiss me," he explains quietly.

"But I do want this…" I say trailing off at the end.

"Then why weren't you looking at me?"

"I was scared. I've never kissed someone I like before."

His eyes widen slightly. "Never?"

I shake my head.

"I can't believe that someone as beautiful as you has never been kissed properly."

"I'm not that special looking," I say my face starting to heat up.

He shakes his head a bit before replying. "You seriously don't see how beautiful you are do you?" He lifts his hand up to cover my cheek before continuing. "You are amazing and I would love to take you on a date, if you want to."

I blush bright red as he talks. When he's done I'm almost speechless. "Will you are so kind. I would love to go on a date with you." I smile and lean towards him.

He anticipates my action and meets me halfway, his lips colliding with mine. He smiles into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer, until suddenly we hear a car door slam shut.

We both freeze and pull apart, moving so there was room between us. We glance at each other as the door opens. When we see Cecily standing in the doorway we both sigh with relief.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Will asks quickly.

"I mean the fact that you two won't even look at each other and how you both seemed a bit surprised that I would come into my own home right now." She replies sharply.

"Nothing happened Cecily. I promise," I say to her gently.

She looks at me worriedly. "Okay I believe you." She says reluctantly looking back and forth between us.

"Well it's getting late I should go. I have a lot of homework to do. Cecy I'm going to leave the car here for the night, I feel like walking home." I start getting up when I feel Will stand up next to me.

"Now I can't let a defenseless lady walk home by herself in the dark now can I?" He says smiling a little.

"You don't have to Will. I'm not entirely defenseless, I've been in martial arts classes for twelve years."

"Oh well. No matter what you say I'm still going to walk with you."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. Let's go then." I start walking to the door.

"See you tomorrow Cecy!" I call behind me as I walk out. I hear a faint reply as I shut the door.

When we get out of sight of the house Will stops me and pulls me close to him. He leans down and kisses me again. I giggle slightly as his hand tickles my neck. He smiles as he pulls back.

I wrap my arm around his waist and lean against him as we start to walk again. I feel his hand slightly brush over my pocket but I don't think anything of it. His arm rests around my back, his hand tickling my side.

After a moment of silence I speak. "Will, why do you want to go on a date with me? Is it because your sister was trying to set us up?" I ask him curiously.

"What? I knew I liked you when you ran into me earlier today. If you weren't the friend my sister was trying to set me up with I would have found another way to ask you out. I genuinely like you Tessa and I hope you like me too," he answers looking at me.

"Of course I do! You are amazing Will. Although I don't remember you actually asking me out." I say grinning.

He gives me a look like ' _Really?'_ Sighing he says, "Fine. Tessa will you go out with me?"

I smile widely. "Of course I will!" I say wrapping him in a big hug. He smiles and hugs me back.

Once again we start walking to my house. We walk in silence the rest of the way.

When we reach my house Will stops me again. He leans down and gently kisses me.

"Call me tonight okay?" he says resting his forehead against mine and looking into my eyes.

"Okay," I answer immediately, not thinking that I don't have his number. He smiles at me sweetly. I walk to the door and open it.

I look back to where he is standing. "Goodbye Will." I smile and close the door, blue eyes are the last thing I see.


End file.
